everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Everett Horn
Everett Bonifaz Horn ''he/him is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. He was supposed to be the successor of The Younger Brother from the German fairy tale The Singing Bone, written by the Brothers Grimm, until he went missing during his Legacy Year and turned up dead the following year afterwards. Before his disappearance (and death), Everett was attending his Legacy Year, but he would've been attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and was the former roommate of Kaden Radcliffe. If not for his death during his Legacy Year, Everett would've witnessed the rise of the Rebel Movement and the intensification of the destiny conflict. If he had witnessed such a turning point in the history of all of Ever After, Everett would've presented himself as an ardent supporter of the movement, therefore making his alignment rebel. Even before he disappeared, he exhibited heavy disdain towards his destiny and displayed some traits akin to many of the rebel-aligned students today. Post-mortem (although no one knew he was dead at the time), Everett was regarded as an individual who was shy and had''' "very little to say", often fading into the background. Students often compared him to his roommate and friend, Kaden Radcliffe, who exhibited traits that Everett seemingly couldn't express, such as being academically-driven or displaying charisma akin to Kaden's. Despite that, certain lucky individuals have found themselves enjoying the company that Everett provided in the rare occasions he'd engage in conversations. The individuals described him as '''"humorous and snarky" among other descriptors, meaning that despite his timidness, he was capable of expressing himself, at least conversation-wise. But obviously, there's more to Everett than second-hand accounts of him... History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On December 29th, 1997, Everett was born to Abraham Horn and Daphne Horn née Blumenthal in a small town in the fictional kingdom of Knochenstein (located in Grimmany). After his two older siblings, he was the youngest child born in the family. He lived with his parents and his older siblings Lily and Percy and was raised by his parents in a humble cottage in the town for three years. Eventually his family moved and permanently established residence in the Village of Book End in the Kingdom of Ever After, where they lived in the center of the village. Everett's parents continued to raise him for most of his childhood until the death of his father when he was twelve years old. After his father's death, he was left to the care of his emotionally-unstable mother and anguished older sister. His brother left home to study abroad for college after their father's death, which would explain his absence throughout Everett's preadolescent years. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA 'Disappearance & Death' TBA 'Post-Mortem' TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits From the very moment Everett disappeared off the campus of Ever After High, many students seemed to scramble in giving their own personal accounts of Everett as a person, regardless of whether they knew him personally or not. Various second-hand accounts of Everett came to be accepted as “truth”, such as his antisocial tendencies and overall timidness. A rather rudimentary analysis of Everett's personality would consider those traits to be true to his character. In actuality, it was and'' is still extremely difficult to accurately determine his exact traits. One statement about Everett that could be seen as the most'' accurate descriptor for him would be his habit of keeping to himself, which would result in many people simply not knowing who he really was, and thus being unable to accurately describe him. This has lead to constant speculation around Everett’s character, and eventually would lead to the degradation of said character into becoming more of a “mythical” person rather than a real individual who was an average student attending Ever After High. Such speculations about Everett's character has since gradually decreased after news of his death became known. Physical Appearance Everett was a average-looking teenager of German descent with pale skin, ash-brown hair which went down to his shoulders (and was pinned back with black pins), and emerald-green eyes. His eyes were always described as "tired-looking", as he had a heavy set of bags underneath them. During the years he was alive, it seemed like Everett was progressively becoming thinner and paler, as well as more gaunt-like in physical appearance. His height peaked at 5'11 feet. Other particular details about his appearance were his various birthmarks on his visage, with the most obvious being a dark freckle the on the right side of his face, slightly close to his lips. Due to having part-elf ancestry, he had slightly-pointed ears. Also featured on his face were also a thick set of eyebrows and a prominently large nose, which are common features for members of the Horn family. Hobbies & Interests Classic Literature TBA Music Theory TBA Photography TBA Social Sciences TBA Fairy tale - The Singing Bone How the Story Goes :Main Article: The Singing Bone : Full Story: Here (i use the version with three brothers) How Does Everett Come Into It? The closest connection that Everett had with the original story of The Singing Bone ''was his mother being the first cousin of the story's shepherd, making Everett related to him. However, he himself wasn't directly related to any of the three brothers featured in the original story, however he was meant to be the successor to the story's youngest brother. Before that revelation, he and his family were simply average civilians residing in the Village of Book End. Normalcy for him and his family came to an abrupt end during a hot summer's day, when word spread that several children from the village were chosen to become successors to fulfill the roles of various fairy tale figures. This also meant the children who were chosen were also chosen to become students of the prestigious Ever After High. Among the chosen children was – you guessed it – Everett. Everett was originally indifferent towards this revelation and only agreed with the arrangement because his friend Kaden was also chosen as a successor. He didn't know as much about fairy tales as his friend Kaden did, so he didn't really think about his destined role as the next youngest brother in ''The Singing Bone that much. Unfortunately for him, Everett neglected to do further research on his destined role and its linked fairy tale, so he was blissfully unaware of what his destiny entailed for him by the time his mother accepted the offer presented to him. When Everett finally found out about his destined role, he was absolutely mortified. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with his destiny, but he kept that to himself. Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels *Everett was a musician who was particularly skilled with woodwind instruments, which mirrors how the original youngest brother's bone was found by a shepherd and made into a mouthpiece for his horn. *Glaucio and Kaden found remains of Everett's clothing and several of his own bones when they searched for him in the Enchanted Forest, which is a reference to how the youngest brother was discovered to be dead in the original story. *His surname "Horn" references the horn the shepherd carves out of the youngest brother's bone and plays, which reveals the true fate of the youngest brother and his murder at the hands of his older brothers. *His summoning of a boar piglet during Animal Calling is a reference to the wild boar that terrorizes the village from the original story. *He is German, which is a nod to the story being German in origin. Name Pronunciation: EV-rit BO-nee-fats HORN ''(Everett Bonifaz Horn) "Everett" is a masculine name of German origins. It is derived from the name "Everard", which means something along the lines of "brave boar". This itself is a reference to the boar that appears in ''The Singing Bone, which causes trouble in the kingdom and is later slain by the youngest brother. Everett's middle name is "Bonifaz", which is the German variation of the French name "Boniface". The name is derived from the Late Latin name "Bonifatius", which means "good fate". The irony of Everett having this as a name is the fact that he does not end up having a good fate as he disappears and eventually turns up dead. His surname "Horn" is derived from the Germanic word "horn". The name refers to individuals who carved objects out of horns or played the horn as an instrument. This is a reference to the horn in the story, which was carved out of the youngest brother's bone by the shepherd. Education Class-ics Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' Hextracurricular Activities TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' * The Ace * Berserk Button * Bi the Way * Broken Ace * Broken Pedestal * Dead All Along * Dramatic Irony * Foil * The Ghost * The Lost Lenore * Posthumous Character * Secret Relationship * Spirit Advisor * Stoner Quotes Trivia *Everett's first language was German, though he was fluent in English and knew the rudiments of French (this is in part due to Peggy's influence). *His personality type is INFP (which is also mine!). *His temperament is the Melancholic-Phlegmatic combination. Category:The Singing Bone Category:Males Category:German Category:Deceased Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Bisexual Category:Commoners Category:Work in progress